


Past Present

by angelboygabriel



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domesticity, Emotional Healing, F/F, F/M, Facing the past, Fantasy Diplomacy, M/M, Other, Post Game, Queen!Zelda, Sidon & Mipha Best Siblings Award, The power of friendship, liberal utilization of minor characters, not a ton of focus on the gorons, partial AU, plenty of Zoran royal family feels here, pre BOTW2, slow (ish) burn sidlink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: The Calamity is defeated, and...The Champions return home.Or, how Link, Zelda, and the New Champions pick up the last pieces of the the shattered past Ganon left. If there’s one thing Hyrule has never lost, it’s been hope.*Tags to be updated as story progresses, as well as rating. Irregular updates.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be burying plenty of fun easter eggs in this fic for all you hawk eyed and knowledgeable LOZ fans out there! As always, comments and kudos are rewarded with a Hearty Elixir... of love and appreciation for you.

The Crown Prince of the Zora had no clue how he was expected to get even a wink of sleep knowing that Calamity Ganon was finally defeated. The word had spread across Hyrule like wildfire, and celebration had lasted late into the night.

Sidon only wished he knew if Link was okay or not. The tough little Hylian had become his closest friend rather unexpectedly, between their adventures taming Vah Ruta and his infrequent visits during his quest to spend a night or two recharging before continuing off into the wild.

_I don’t know if I’ll survive,_ Link had signed to him the last time Sidon had seen him. The night was quiet, and Link had shrine-travelled over to the Domain to escape the oppressive heat of the Gerudo region while he wrapped up his final preparations for Ganon after calming Vah Naboris.

They stared up at the moon from the balcony outside Sidon’s room. _I don’t even know if I’ll defeat him._

“Of _course_ you’ll defeat him, Link, you have to. There is not even a sliver of doubt in my heart! You have proven yourself one of the bravest and strongest people to grace Hyrule. You’re m- you’re our hero.” Sidon finished softly. Link smiled sadly at him and pushed the arm Sidon was leaning on the rail with aside so he could hug him. It was quick and crushingly tight.

Link stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. _Thank you... for everything. You’re one of the only people who’s always believed in me. I feel so useless sometimes but you’re always there to support me. I know you’ll make a truly great king someday._

“Mipha would be so proud too. You haven’t let her down yet.”

Link went bright red and Sidon chuckled at his friend.

“It is true. But please, get some rest! We cannot have the greatest warrior Hylia has ever gifted us with facing Calamity Ganon only half awake!” Sidon added eagerly and Link beamed at him.

_Goodnight, Sidon._

That memory only brought a bittersweet pang to his heart now, but despite his efforts otherwise, he drifted asleep. 

Sidon woke what felt like moments later to shouts and footsteps filling the halls outside his chambers. Suddenly, the door to his room burst open and a harried looking guard waved his spear wildly at Sidon.

“Your Highness! You are urgently needed at once we- there’s no time to explain, sir! You must head to the courtyard!” he shrieked before dashing off. Sick worry settled into Sidon’s stomach as he pulled himself out of his sleeping pool and hastily threw on the bare minimum of his royal garments before making his way to the courtyard. What was going on? Was it something with Ganon?

It seemed like the full Royal Guard was there, as well as all the Zoran citizens leaning over walkways and murmuring excitedly to each other, trying to get a look at Mipha’s statue, where King Dorephan was situated. Sidon forewent his manners as he hurried towards his father faster, elbowing the soldiers along the pathway out of his way.

“Father? What is-“ Sidon stopped in his tracks as King Dorephan turned to face him.

Mipha was cradled in his arms.

Confusion, then joy filled Sidon’s heart as he ran up to gape at his sister, his hands digging into his Father’s fins. She looked the same as she did 100 years ago, and he felt himself start to choke up as he carefully ran a gentle hand across her headfin.

She wasn’t an illusion. Sidon placed his hand on her cheek as she breathed deeply, and he fought back tears. His big sister... was back. It was overwhelming, and Sidon felt a pang of sadness when he realized how much larger than her he now was. They had missed so much as a family.

King Dorephan cleared his throat and the guards snapped to attention.

“It seems that our beloved Princess is back.” he announced to thunderous cheers. He shushed the people to keep speaking.

“Although, the royal family will be taking a brief leave from the public eye as we regroup and care for Mipha.”

Loud conversation erupted amongst the Domain citizens as Dorephan headed back into the castle, Sidon trailing behind him. The King carried his daughter to the castle infirmary, setting her down on a bed gently as a Zoran doctor hurried to ensure she was okay.

“Sidon, perhaps you should-“

“I am staying by Mipha’s side!” Sidon announced stubbornly as he planted himself in a chair next to Mipha’s bedside.

King Dorephan paused for a moment and looked at the head nurse.

“Will my son be in the way of your work?” he asked.

“No, your Majesty, his highness is of no worry to us.” she responded demurely and the king nodded.

“Very well. Please send for me if anything changes with my daughter.” he replied as he headed out the door.

Sidon stayed put in his chair as the doctors attended to Mipha, refusing to leave even as hours later, they declared her perfectly healthy but in a deep sleep.

“Your highness, we have others we must see to. Would you please send a guard should you need anything?” the head doctor, Rithim, inquired. Sidon nodded. 

He grasped his sister’s hand once he was alone in the room.

“Please wake up.” he whispered. “We need you.”

His mind drifted as he waited by her side. Would she recognize him? Would she like the person he’d become? Was she even... _okay? _Sidon couldn’t remember being this worried in his life. He remembered their happy childhood, one hundred years ago. 

Goddesses, it had really been that long. He had only been seven when she was taken from him.

He remembered her caring touch as she’d fix his jewelry or heal his wounds. He remembered watching her and Link talk and wander around the domain together, sneakily trailing behind them while Mipha would blush and Link’s hands would trace over the Sheikah slate on his hip over and over when he wasn’t signing.

But mostly, he remembered how deeply it hurt when his father had to pull him aside one day and tell him that Mipha had returned to the water... for good. He’d spent a week crying and despondent, alone in his room, before resolve had steeled his heart and he swore to always be kind and giving to others to honor his sister’s memory.

Sidon just wanted to make her proud. 

The prince was snapped from his thoughts when the hand within his began to curl tighter. He clumsily shot up from his chair to stand over his sister. “Mipha?” he asked in an excited whisper, and her eyes began to flutter open. She was waking up!

Unadulterated joy lanced through his chest as Mipha blinked awake and looked him in the eyes for the first time in a hundred years. Confusion settled across her features as she squinted up at him before gasping.

“Sidon?” she questioned, and Sidon couldn’t even bring himself to respond. He scooped her into a huge hug, and her arms immediately wrapped around him too.

“Mipha, I thought I lost you!” Sidon began to cry into her shoulder, and she hugged him tighter.

“You could never lose me, little brother. I promised I’d always be by your side, didn’t I?” she said, her voice watery with teary laughter. She ran a hand down his head fin, and Sidon felt no shame in sobbing.

“When did you grow so big? I’m... I’m so sorry Sidon.” she cried, and Sidon pulled back from her hug to hold her at arm’s length.

“Mipha! You cannot apologize! You helped save our world. What matters is that you’re here now.”

She gave him a wobbly smile and put her hand on his cheek.

“Who are you, and what did you do with my mischievous baby brother who could barely reach my knees? You sound more like a wise prince than the sharkling that would always go running around picking fights with frogs.” Her words held jest, but a genuine sadness underlay them. Fresh tears threatened to spill out of Sidon’s eyes.

The door to the infirmary room opened and the clipboard in Rithim’s hand clattered to the floor as the doctor’s jaw dropped.

“L- Lady Mipha!” he exclaimed before immediately ducking into a bow. “I cannot express to you how grateful your people are to have you back after your sacrifice!” he stammered.

Mipha blushed and wrapped we arms around herself.

“Thank you... your kind words are very touching to hear. Could I ask... is our father around?” Mipha questioned, almost timidly. Rithim’s eyes went wide.

“Of course, your highness! I will send for his Majesty at once!” he replied before turning on his heel.

King Dorephan appeared what felt like only moments later, relief and elation clear on his face.

Sidon knew he’d always remember the love and peace he felt as his father hugged them both, finally feeling like a family again. 

* * *

The Zora weren’t the only ones who were faced with such a shock.

In the cold of the mountains surrounding Rito Village, Teba and Saki are greeted by their young son happily returning from the flight range, carrying a pile of chicory nuts in his wings.

“I hit a bullseye on my first try today.” Tulin sing-songed as he clumsily dropped his collection of nuts into a basket.

“Is that so?” Saki asked as she scooped up her son. He chirped happily and nodded.

“I _also_ saw someone sleeping in the snow!” he announced, and Teba looked up from across the home where he was fastening new arrowheads to fresh pine shafts.

“What do you mean by that?” Saki asked and Tulin snuggled closer against her.

“I don’t really know, he was sooo tall looking. And he had the biggest bow and arrows! And guess what! He had really pretty blue cloth too. It was like a sunny sky.”

Teba looked up sharply at the mention of the cloth.

“You don’t think...” he trailed off to his wife, and Saki’s eyes widened.

“Tulin, what color was this Rito’s plumage? Um, you didn’t happen to notice if some of his feathers were braided, too, now did you?” Teba asked.

“Papa, of course I noticed! I am always really observant. My teachers even say so! He was kinda grey and had lots of braids on the back of his head.”

Teba dropped the arrows he was working on and Saki quickly tossed him a scarf as well as he practically ran out, outstretching his wings to soar up on cold winds and wheel down towards the flight range. He landed heavily in the snow, and immediately squinted for any figure in the landscape. There was a Rito a few meters away, and Teba dashed over, falling to his knees to check on them.

Teba stifled his confusion and almost-panic as he carefully pulled the Rito Champion Revali against his chest for warmth and whistled sharply for a Rito soldier to come help him.

Up on Death Mountain, Goron City was in temporary uproar as Boss and Yunobo found Daruk in the south mine, fast asleep. 

And across Hyrule, in the heat of the Gerudo Desert, Chief Riju discovers the strongest of the Gerudo warriors outside the oasis. Lady Urbosa was back.

Somewhere, far above Hyrule, the goddess smiles down. 


	2. Chapter 2

The news reached them in the midst of directing castle repairs, Zelda hurrying around the lower levels of the castle to instruct the architects and guide the workers while Link went from site to site, laying stones here, and tearing down partly destroyed walls there.

“Your Majesty!” a Hylian messenger shouted over the general din. Link looked up as Zelda turned to face the rider, cloaked in the looser, pale cloth of the desert regions. Panic was scrawled across his face as he dismounted his horse and handed her a scroll.

She went white as a ghost and immediately spun on her heel to run off in the direction of her tent, leaving Link to drop the stone in his hand with an ungainly clunk and tear off after her. He caught up with the now-Queen in her makeshift tent, hurriedly throwing clothes and supplies into saddlebags.

“Link, you must tell Irene that she is now to instruct repairs in my steed and I’ve left detailed notes for her. I have to leave at once.

Zelda was a fierce whirl of activity and Link stopped her with a touch to her arm. _What’s wrong?_ he asked.

She shoved the scroll at him and put her hands on her hips while he unfurled it and read it.

Lady Urbosa has returned, requesting your Grace’s presence.

_What? How? _Link signed, already reaching onto his back to make sure his sword and shield were already there.

“I don’t know, but I do know that we need to leave nowfor Gerudo and see what’s happening. Come on, fetch the horses, I’ll just tell Irene myself.”

She swept out of the tent and Link grabbed her bags as he ran to the stables. Epona whinnied when she saw him, and he pet her on the snout with a fond smile as he led her out. He went back for Zelda’s horse, Picori, and carefully saddled them up before mounting Epona.

If Urbosa was truly back, did that mean the other Champions could be too? Link ran a finger over his Sheikah Slate as he waited for Zelda. He wasn’t the person he used to be 100 years ago, and he didn’t want to disappoint them. Zelda came running back a moment later, shaking him from his thoughts as she eagerly scrambled onto Picori. 

“Let’s go!” she said as she pulled on Picori’s reins and Link followed suit, the two of them galloping off into the deepening sunset.

* * *

They reached the Oasis Inn four days later at noon, when the sun was at its pinnacle and the sands shimmered with heat. They were grateful for the shaded reprieve from the Gerudo climate and booked a room to prepare themselves for the town.

“Will you be okay waiting here while I speak to the chief? I’m sure we could get a pardon for you to enter the town.” Zelda said very matter-of-factly. 

Link shook his head. _I know the chief personally, she’s a wonderful person._ Zelda seemed doubtful still and eyed him suspiciously.

“Okay... but how will you get past the guards?”

Link grinned.

_I’ve got a solution for that too_.

* * *

Zelda quickly got over her shock regarding Link’s vai outfit, and fell into a fit of laughter as he recounted the whole of his adventures in Gerudo Town while on his journey.

“You look so pretty, too!” she giggled and Link held his chin up high with pride.

_Thank you, _he signed. She kissed his cheek with another laugh and grabbed his hand to drag him out of the inn and down the road towards Gerudo Town. Her nervous energy from earlier slowly began to come back to her the closer they got to town, and Link put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_It’s okay to be a little afraid_, he reminded her. Zelda stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. Link gave pause as well.

“I don’t want her to have somehow forgotten me, just like-“ She cut herself off and caught Link’s eye.

_Like I did_, he finished for her.

“I don’t mean- I- Goddesses, it just felt like losing you twice.” she added. Link nodded.

Out of everything from his past life, he remembered Zelda the most, and selfishly Link was grateful for it. They’d grown particularly close just before the Calamity, and now that the threat was gone their friendship naturally grew even stronger. 

Link loved Zelda deeply and knew she felt the same. He could never see them as lovers or anything of the sort, but he appreciated that he didn’t have to put on any show around her and she too wasn’t afraid to just be herself with him.

She was perhaps the most important person in the world to him, bar one growing exception. 

(He was positive that in another life, he and Zelda’s love was romantic instead of the unbreakably strong friendship they had now.)

_Urbosa could never forget you._

Zelda smiled and took a deep breath before they wordless continued their hike. They reached the town gates, and the guards let them through with no issue, much to Zelda’s amusement. Link led the way to Riju’s audience chambers, and the guards stationed outside recognized him as they approached.

“Well, if it isn’t the brave little Hylian vai, welcome back! And with a Queen too now, I see.” the woman on the left said. “Don’t keep the Chief waiting! Go on.” she urged, and they did.

When they entered the room, Riju’s back was to Link and Zelda as she spoke animatedly to Buliara. She turned around upon hearing footsteps and lit up when she spotted the Hylians.

“Welcome back, Hero.” Riju said playfully before she approached Link and extended her hand. Link gracefully took it and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly before bending into a mocking curtsy. She giggled at his show before spying Zelda.

“My lady, I suppose congratulations are in order as the new Queen. I am Lady Riju, chieftess of the Gerudo people. Your hero personally saved many lives here and of course, we all owe our lives twicefold to your bravery, your majesty.” Riju complimented her.

“Now, I suppose... you are here to see my great aunt.” Riju mused to herself. “Buliara, is Lady Urbosa awake yet?”

“She is.” A new voice responded, and everyone turned in shock as the Gerudo Champion strode into the room, a hand cocked on her hip.

“Urbosa!” Zelda cried and ran over to her, capturing her in a tight embrace. Urbosa laughed, a hearty, rich sound, and sank down on a knee so Zelda could hug her easier. In the month they had been reunited, Link had never seen Zelda lose her composure quite like this.

Urbosa held the queen tight to her, running a soothing hand down her back as Zelda’s shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Link felt a little awkward watching such an intimate reunion, and turned his eyes away. Riju gave him a knowing look.

_They were quite close,_ he signed, and Riju nodded.

“Some people say that...” Riju trailed off, voice lowering as she watched Urbosa hold Zelda at arm’s length and say something quietly to her.

“Some people say that the queen fell in love with Lady Urbosa when she was younger, and could do nothing about it.” Riju finished.

Link could easily believe that, remembering the tender camaraderie between the two in the handful of memories of Urbosa he had. They pulled apart and Urbosa stood back up, beckoning Link over. Zelda still stood to her side, as if afraid to leave Urbosa alone, and the Gerudo Champion smiled down at him.

“Look at you. A little worse for wear and scruffy, but you did it. I always knew you wouldn’t let us down.” she said proudly.

Urbosa ran a motherly hand through his hair and looked at him affectionately. Link was little surprised at the warmth he felt with her words and touch.

_There was no way I could have done it without you and Riju_, Link replied.

“Ever the modest one, your knight.” Urbosa said to Zelda playfully, and the queen gave a watery laugh. Urbosa gave her a quick glance before facing Link and Riju again.

“I hope you’ll excuse me for a moment while I spend sometime with the princess... wait. You’re queen now, right, little bird? Never mind, either way I hope I don’t seem rude to be with her alone.”

Link shook his head and Riju agreed with him, looking up at her great aunt.

“Please! Take your time.” Riju said kindly, and Urbosa nodded at her niece as she showed Zelda out.

“The queen deserves some happiness.” Riju said simply after a beat.

Link sighed. _These last hundred years have been awful for us both, and I wasn’t even awake for mine._

Riju chuckled and returned to her throne. Buliara watched Link warily; the woman had always been suspicious of him.

“I’ve prepared rooms for you in town as well as nicer ones at the inn. You’re welcome to them, and to stay as long as you wish.” Riju informed him, and Link ducked his head in gratitude. “Buliara shall show you to them. We’ll take care of Queen Zelda for the night.” she promised him.

Buliara took her leave and Link trailed after her, getting the feeling that the next great adventure in his life was about to begin.

* * *

Zelda woke up the next day nestled into a luxurious bed of silk blankets and pillows, with Urbosa sitting at the end of it.

“I missed seeing you so peaceful,” she said. Urbosa moves further up the bed so she could brush some of Zelda’s hair of her face.

“I just missed you.” Zelda replied in a small voice, and Urbosa sighed. 

“You’ve been through far more than I ever wanted you to experience.” Urbosa said sadly. “This is not the cruel life I would have chosen for you. I wish you could have lived a life of bossing around the workers in the castle, tinkering on projects, and maybe getting married to that little knight of yours.”

Zelda shook her head, an embarrassed blush rising all the way to the tips of her ears.

“I don’t- Me and Link- I don’t love him like _that_.” Zelda mumbled.

Urbosa’s eyebrows raised at that and she chuckled. “I must say, I am surprised! You’ll have to tell me more about what’s happening in your life.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed and she pulled a blanket higher up her body.

“Won’t Riju want to spend some time with you as well?” she asked.

“My niece is a very mature young woman and has duties she must attend to. She also knows that you cannot stay here very long and understands that you deserve to spend time with me while you can. We will have our time soon enough.”

“What about Link?”

“He can keep himself occupied quite easily, from what I remember. He also isn’t the same as I remember, and rebuilding our friendship may take time, and I am okay with gradually knowing the person he’s become. I do plan on visiting you in the coming months, after all.”

Zelda’s eats perked up at that promise. “Really?” she questioned, and Urbosa nodded.

“Please. You need _someone_ to keep the castle in order while you rebuild, don’t you?”

Zelda beamed at her, and then shooed Urbosa out of her room so she could get ready for the day. Urbosa showed her around Gerudo Town, explaining the landmarks she remembered and asking the current occupants about additions she didn’t.

They ran into Link, who was sitting on a mat outside the jewelry store, very carefully twisting golden wire into an intricate design as a colorfully dressed Gerudo woman watched him work and gave him advice on his work.

“Sav'aaq!” the woman greeted, and Link looked up at Urbosa and the Queen, giving them a little wave. “I am Isha, the owner of the jewelry store. Can I interest you in any of my wares?” she asked, and Urbosa nodded.

“Let’s take a look.” she responded warmly.

“Watch out for our things, little vai! I know I can rely on you,” Isha said confidently to Link. He gave a mock salute to her, and Isha laughed as she led them in the store. Zelda supposed it was unfair to have assumed Link didn’t make any friends on his journey.

The store’s wall’s were lined with beautiful pieces of jewelry, and Zelda snickered a little to herself as she noted Urbosa had to bend down a little to fit into the shop.

Opal, sapphire, topaz, and ruby gleamed from ornate settings, and Zelda was shocked at the worksmanship. Her gaze was drawn to a spiky golden crown, and she reverently lifted it up. 

Delicate diamond shards were embedded in it, and Zelda placed it carefully on her head.

Isha beamed at her and held up a mirror. “Wow! You look absolutely royal in that!” she exclaimed, and Zelda’s heart caught in her throat.

“It is fit for a queen.” Urbosa agreed, staring at Zelda with a an affectionate glint to her eyes.

Urbosa bought it before Zelda could say anything, and then placed it on her head anew when they left the shop.

It was the best coronation she could have asked for.

* * *

“You’re looking wonderful, Your Majesty.” Riju complimented a day later over dinner. Her, Zelda, Urbosa, Buliara, Link, and Isha were seated in a circle around a low table full of fresh Gerudo cooking.

“Thank you, Lady Riju.” Zelda replied with a smile. The young chieftess had gifted her a gauzy blue Gerudo outfit to go with her new crown. Zelda could tell they’d be close friends.

Things were finally seeming to feel normal, and it was easy to forget all the pain carried within the hearts of those gathered around the table, with so much laughter and happiness abounding. Conversation got more animated the more Noble Pursuits were poured. 

“...and then we used our seals to help us shoot its feet before it calmed, Link climbed on, and before we knew it, Nabooris was ours again.” Riju recounted sometime later. There were cheers around the table.

Buliara looked up at the sky, noting the height of the moon.

“Queen Zelda, Link, it is getting quite late. Perhaps you should return to your rooms?” she suggested, and Urbosa nodded.

“Yes! Please go get your rest. We shall clean up here.” she assured them. Zelda and Link then stood.

“Goodnight!” Zelda said as they made the rounds of hugs and evening wishes. She lingered on Urbosa before duo headed out of town to reach the inn.

The stars shone brightly above them, and Zelda let herself feel hope.


End file.
